I Hate Everything About You
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Songfic based on Three Days Grace song I hate Everything About You. HPDM slash. please r and r.


**AN/ Song fic based on I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. Good song. Let's see how this comes out. **

**Warning: Will be slash, if no likie, I don't really care. Flame if you want, they just show how you can't take something different.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**8888888888**

**_"(I Hate) Everything About You"_**

THREE DAYS GRACE

**_  
"Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take,  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet…"_**

I lay next to you, watching as you sleep, as peaceful as you look; I know there is pain there. You show one emotion, while you feel another, so much like me, yet so much different, for I was brought up to be like that, from neglect and abuse, while you grew up like that also, you had fame and you still hid your self from the world while you were in the centre of it all. So many years of pain we have felt, but we still don't show it, I show coldness, you show happiness, and some where in between is where we lay.

When you had to go, had to leave me to go fight, I felt nothing, there was no difference to my life. I never missed you, until you came back…**__**

"Every roommate kept awake,  
By every sigh and scream we make,  
All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet…"

I remember all those nights you snuck into my room, what you made me feel, do and say. After those days my friends would always hint at silencing spells, or would give cold shoulders, or give looks I never want to see from them again…**__**

"Only when I stop to think about it…"

But the nights you don't come to me, for me, with me, they brought me back to earth, back to reality. They get me thinking about the past, the present and the future…**__**

"I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you,  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you…"  


We were enemies, and one night, I found you broken down, and some thing changed, you were not the person every thinks you are, or not who I thought you were. All the things you do, make me hate you. I try to find how I can hate all you do, but not hate you… it's because I love you…

**_  
"Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take,  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet…"  
_**

The feeling is always the same, each time you come to my room. The marks still burn and tingle from where you marked me and made me yours; I bet yours feel the same. The passion the feeling we get from our touch, it is different to that of which we would feel from another…

**_  
"Only when I stop to think about it…"_**

Now I lay here, mind full of thoughts of you, and I begin to wonder once more…

"**_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you,  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you…"_**

I love you, but I hate you. The past between us is still too strong, not enough time has passed. It was only last month you tried to curse me for what I said about your supposed friends. Have you told them about us yet? Or is it still too early, or does it not mean any thing?...

"**_Only when I stop to think,  
About you, I know,  
Only when you stop to think,  
About me, do you know…"_**

When we lay in silence after sex, I think about you, knowing you are thinking about me, thinking about us. We are beginning to think alike, is it good, or bad. What will be said when or should I say if people find out about this?...

"**_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you,  
You hate everything about me,  
Why do you love me…"_**

Your reluctance is another thing that adds to my list of things I hate about you, adding to what makes me love you. You hate all things that make me who I am, and yet, you love me. Our relationship is fucked up, but we are too, so it is a perfect combination, two people, so alike, so different, in love and yet enemies…

"**_I hate,  
You hate,  
I hate,  
You love me…"_**

We fight, it is usually me who starts it, I complain, you know this, and yet you rise to the bait. And in the end I stop the fight, swallowing my pride, because I know you love me…

"**_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you"_**

So I watch you sleeping, wondering once more how me, Draco Malfoy could fall for Harry Potter, the one I hate, the one I love, neither feelings I know the reason for feeling. But that is what a feeling is. Some thing you can't stop.

**8888888888**

**AN/ There you go…**

**Please review…**

**Night night**

**Byes :-P**


End file.
